


Not Right Now

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, discomfort, everything is all good and fluffy in the end, turning down sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are speeding up in the heat of the moment, but Carisi needs to slow down. (non-edgy version: they’re in a sexual situation and carisi wants to stop, so barba does)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> requests from anon on tumblr
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> tumblr: bibarba

His hands were all over me, but unusually, I had a sinking feeling. Often when I looked into his eyes, everything made sense, but suddenly he’s breathing into my neck at unholy hours, and I’m rethinking it all. As he traced me up and down, kissing me, holding me, all I could think about was not wanting this. I felt his gaze melt into me like it had a million times before, though now I could only glance around the room, avoiding him. He must have noticed at that moment since he shifted from his enclosure over me to straddle my legs. Finally, I could see him, now that he wasn’t so uncomfortable close, and I noticed him searching me for something different. In seconds his desires change: he was probing the emotions washing over my face.

“Sonny, are you okay?”

He wasn’t so intimidating now. Usually, I made sure he was okay. I got his papers, helped with cases, everything he needed. In that moment, though, I wish I could have frozen that concern in his eyes—one that I was seeing for the first time. Glancing around the room, I wrestled with wanting to meet both of our needs, but honesty was always most important. Breathing deeply, I sat up to respond.

“You think we can do this another time? I’m real sorry, but I’m just not ready.”

That bit of worry in his face shifted into a faint smile, telling me that everything was fine. Cautiously, he reached his hands toward mine and just held still for a moment.

“Don’t worry. Nothing has to happen that you don’t want.”

He shifted to his side then fell onto the bed next to me. We both burrowed under sheets and pulled each other closer, but now my heart wasn’t racing and I didn’t feel so afraid. I found comfort in his hands that just moments ago were bringing me fear with every touch. Gradually, time seemed to slow, and it finally felt like night again. Soon enough, I felt his heartbeat slowing and slipping into a deep sleep before me. Now, I couldn’t believe that I was so anxious around him only a moment ago.

“Thanks, Raf.”

He softly mumbled out an answer, and something felt so warm within me. Perhaps it was joy, or perhaps it was everything making sense again.


End file.
